


DBZ smut one-shots

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Intersex Piccolo, Multi, Saiyan Biology, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Just a bunch of smut ideas I came up with on the spot and wanted to write. Lots of Yamcha!! <3
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta/Yamcha, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Krillin/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 18





	1. Yamcha fucking everyone drunk

Goku just got divorced from Chi Chi. While anyone else would take the moment to grieve or dwell in the afterglow of their stress, Goku was out with his closest friends.

They had invited him to take his mind off of things and he gladly came along.

Bulma had paid for a luxury en suite to stay the night at, knowing they would end the night drunk off their asses.

And that didn’t take long, they left the bar two hours after entering it and absolutely wasted. They had some more bottles of wine and champagne up in their ensuite, going for the second round in their luxury room.

The conversation they were having had no specific topic, they swam through all kinds of shit, not sober nor coherent with what they were saying.

But the discussion had turned sexual quickly. All six adults, Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin and Tien, part took in the classic game dare. without the truth part.

And Tien’s dare from Bulma was to suck off Yamcha.

If they were soberer, there probably would’ve been more hesitation or conversation before accepting.

Tien had never tried such a thing before, but doing it for the first time with his handsome friend sounded like a great idea to wasted Tien. And Yamcha was sure not going to deny a blowjob from someone as cute as Tien.

It didn’t take long for them to finish, putting on quite a show for their friends. The others were drunkenly cheering them on, Krillin wolf-whistling before giggling like a mad man.

“Looking great, boys~” Bulma slurred before taking another sip of her wine, Vegeta grunting with a silly smirk beside her.

It was now the three-eyed man’s turn to give out a dare and he turned to Goku, suggested he gives Yamcha a try too.

The recently divorced man, also very drunk, didn’t hesitate and stood up, kneeling in front of his friend who smirked down at him. Yamcha ran his fingers through Goku’s wild locks and held onto them, pushing the younger down on his length. The Saiyan soon was entranced by his friend’s cock and quickly finished him off. But he wasn’t done yet.

Goku begged Yamcha do fuck him, his usually innocent eyes having adopted a lustful look. The baseball player grinned widely and tackled the younger to the ground, locking their lips in a heated make-out session. Goku moaned and wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s neck, pulling him closer.

Yamcha snaked a hand down the other man’s body and undid his jeans, slipping it through his boxers and poking at his hole.

Goku detached himself to let out a whimper.

“Wow… Goku, you’re so wet down there?” Yamcha chuckled in surprise, slipping his finger past the wet ring of muscles.

“We Saiyans create our own lubricant,” Vegeta explained. “For mating purposes,” the small smirk was evident in his voice, knowing Kakarot was gonna be bred in front of him.

“I see,” Yamcha responded cheekily and continued attacking Goku with nibbles and sucking down his now bare chest, having completely stripped the man of his clothes.

Yamcha only took his undergarments off so it would make fucking Goku easier.

  
  


Vegeta was attacked by Goku’s scent, but he kept his cool, biting his lip as he watched the younger Saiyan getting rammed by Yamcha. He looked so pathetic but it was so hot.

Goku was wailing and mewling, skin slapping against skin loudly.

Yamcha’s hand trailed down Goku’s back and he rubbed against a special spot on the small of his back. It sent Goku off and he cried the loudest he had so far. “M-my tail~”

“It’s a shame you don’t have it anymore,” Yamcha chuckled, “pulling it could’ve been kinky~”

Vegeta’s own tail scar throbbed at the sight, holy shit, he was getting turned on by this.

Goku was rendered helpless, his eyes were lidded, his fair skin flushed and he was drooling on the carpet, as well as his pre-cum staining the fabric beneath him. His ass was up in the air as Yamcha destroyed him from the inside. It was all getting too much but Goku _craved_ it.

The former came with a loud groan and filled Goku’s ass to the brim.

Goku received a final slap on the ass, “Fuck, that was fucking good, bet your ex didn’t give you sex this good,”

“...no...” the Saiyan panted, a silly grin plastered on his flushed face.

Vegeta laughed, “Look at you, Kakarot, being bred by a human. How fitting for you.”

“Why don’t you come over and try some for yourself, Vegeta?” the human challenged the shorter Saiyan. The latter was about to refuse and looked at Bulma, but she only smirked back at him.

“I think you’ll like it, give it a try~” she nudged him forward and there he went.

The prince walked over intending to dominate the other, and showing him what a Saiyan can truly do during sex- but he was so mistaken.

Yamcha might’ve been intimidated by the other man on other occasions, but whether it was his drunken state or just pure courage- he had Vegeta pinned beneath him.

Inflicting the same moves on him as he did with Goku, and Vegeta crumbled underneath Yamcha.

His tail scar was violated and his neck was littered with love bites.

The prince felt a pang of shame, but that long finger in his ass felt so much better.

And just as fast the human was slamming into his juicy ass. Yamcha spared no second and littered the bubble butt with spankings, making Vegeta mewl even louder.

“My~ I didn’t know my hubby was into that, I should try it too,” Bulma hollered with sinister laughter.

They finished, leaving Vegeta in a similar state as Goku: drooling, panting, dazed. 

And so the others found themselves following the Saiyans’ example and each of them tried Yamcha.

Bulma had fun with her ex one final, Krillin had an incredible time being bounced on Yamcha’s cock and behind used against the wall. And Tien actually topped Yamcha this time, as thanks from everyone that night (or that’s the excuse he used).

All of them were somewhat sobered up by the end of it, but that didn’t matter. 

They had the best evening in a long time.


	2. Triangle love

Vegeta didn’t just have one reason tying him to earth, he had two.

Meeting Bulma and Yamcha had been rough at first, his pride getting in the way most of the time. Calling Bulma a servant woman and Yamcha a weakling.

But he softened eventually and he got really attached to them and eventually learned to love them.

And one other thing Vegeta learned to love was sex.

They wouldn’t always necessarily do it in a threeway, but they had moments where they were in the mood for it.

Their positions would vary, and today they felt like doing the double stuff.

Bulma leaned over the backrest of the couch, Vegeta’s cock deeply nestled in her, she moaned as he kept plunging into her deeply at a painfully slow pace. But buried inside of Vegeta was Yamcha, who ran his tongue and grazed his teeth over Vegeta’s shoulder and neck.

He inhaled the Saiyan’s scent while marking the shorter man over his entire neck and both of his shoulders.

Vegeta groaned and dug his nails into the couch, forcing his cock deeper in Bulma who cried out in pleasure.

This was without a doubt the best way to have sex.


	3. Cowgirl Goku

“Had enough yet?” Yamcha whispered in Goku’s ear. The latter shook his head, “No, no, fuck, keep going! Go faster!”

The baseball player chuckled, Goku was so cute when he begged.

But he complied with his wishes, grabbing two hands full of Goku’s big pecks and bouncing the shorter male on and off his lap. His big cock stretching the Saiyan’s hole beautifully.

Yamcha smirked, in this position, with Goku’s back turned to him, he had such a great view of his lover’s behind doing marvellous work on his dick.

It was just a shame he couldn’t see Goku’s slutty face.

He released one hand from his chest and grabbed Goku’s chin, turning it so the two men were facing each other. Yamcha slammed his lips onto the Saiyan’s, their tongues mixing and mashing together for a sloppy kiss.

Goku moaned in his lover’s mouth, feeling dizzy from all the pleasure he was receiving on both ends.

Yamcha eventually broke off the kiss and slid his tongue down Goku’s chin, tracing it over the man’s thick neck and following it over his shoulder.

Goku shuddered under the thick muscle, the warmth that the tongue left behind quickly cooled down, a big contrast to his already heated body.

“Yamcha- Yamcha- let me- cum! I’m gonna cum!” he panted hard.

“Sure thing,” he human smirked, grabbed Goku’s hips, bit deep into his shoulder and began pounding into him harder than before.

The Saiyan mewled the loudest he had so far. Not too long after, thick streams of cum covered the bedsheets and parts of Goku’s stomach. He went limp in Yamcha’s arms and buzzed in the afterglow of his orgasm, letting out small whimpers in between huffs for air.

“Fuck, Goku, you never cease to amaze me.”


	4. Namekian pussy

Piccolo huffed and grunted as he was getting fucked. His length bouncing on his stomach while Vegeta’s thick cock kept slamming into his pussy.

He felt observed, obviously by the man smirking above him, but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable.

The way Vegeta gripped into the pink part of his legs, knowing it was the sensitive parts of his body, turned him on harder than it should.

Vegeta taking advantage of him turned him on more than it should.

The way the Saiyan filled him up felt so good, pushing in and out of his hot, purple walls and dragging out his delicious juices with him. 

“You feel better than I expected,” Vegeta leaned in and smirked at him. Piccolo was about to grimace at him when his bottom lip was caught between Vegeta’s teeth, feeling his tongue slide over it.

He let out a soft huff and let himself melt between the prince’s grasp.

But he was abruptly pulled from his haze when Vegeta turned him over and inserted himself again, continuing to fuck the Namekian doggy style.

Piccolo couldn’t hold back his moans, Vegeta simply felt too good. 

However, he got startled again when the door opened and Goku peered through, eyes wide at the show that was happening.

“I heard Piccolo scream, so I came to see what was up...”

Vegeta hollered, “Oh, he’s screaming alright,” he increased the speed of his hips, only causing Piccolo to groan louder. “Screaming for this dick!”

Goku was stunned in his place, looking at where their flesh connected until Vegeta snapped him out of it.

“Kakarot! Why don’t you come and join? The Namekian has one other hole left to be filled.”

Piccolo looked at the taller Saiyan wide-eyed. He didn’t hate the idea, but would Goku even-

  
  


“Sure,” the orange gi with its blue undershirt was quickly abandoned, alongside Goku’s black boxers. 

Vegeta changed their positions again so Piccolo was facing him, cock still buried deep in his pussy. Goku took position behind him, fingering him effortlessly since the Namekian was self-lubricated. Feeling Goku’s fingers probe him and stretch him made Piccolo moan some more, loving the double penetration.

But those two fingers were gone just as fast as they’d come, but instead were replaced by something far bigger.

The Namekian would normally be ashamed by the high pitched yelp that left his throat, but he was currently too preoccupied with the fat dick that just entered his asshole. “G-GOKU-!”

“It seems he likes your cock, Kakarot,” Vegeta chuckled. 

But it was far from over, for the two Saiyans started their attack and plunged into Piccolo as fast as they could, driving the Namekian mad.

He felt so numb yet felt like his body was on fire. He’d already came about twice or three times by now, but the Saiyans kept going, dragging every cry and moan out of him.

Piccolo had no clue how long they would drag this out for, but he wouldn’t mind passing out by the end of it.


End file.
